L'Onore di un Cavaliere
by Heaven-Dragoon
Summary: Qui finisce la narrazione delle vicende di Gaia, e qui inizia la storia di un vero Cavaliere... Allen Crusade Schezar VIII


~ L'onore di un Cavaliere ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Fiore al tramonto ~  
  
Il tramonto del Sole mi ha sempre affascinato. Quel tramonto che tinge ogni cosa di luce calda e rosata, lo stesso tramonto che solo ha il potere di rendere ancor più belli i fiori che vestono di splendido abito la collina ove ora mi trovo. Un tempo mi recavo spesso quassù, trattenendomi a lungo nei miei giochi di bambino sempre accompagnato dal riso cristallino di Serena, la mia unica e adorata sorella, sotto lo sguardo dolce e fermo al contempo di nostra madre. Enshia. era una donna bellissima; ella vive nei miei ricordi come la più gentile e amabile delle madri, meravigliosa e fragile. proprio come i fiori che tanto amava, che soli di lei mi sono rimasti ed il cui nome, Lan Thiu, significa "una persona importante". Non so perché tutto ciò stia riaffiorando ora alla mia mente, come se i ricordi celati nel mio cuore stessero traendo forza dalla brezza stessa della sera. Dovrei fare ritorno a casa, per nulla al mondo vorrei che Serena si preoccupasse per la mia prolungata assenza. "Allen! Oh fratello mio! Mi hai fatta stare in pena!", per essere una ragazza ha una forza incredibile: il suo improvviso abbraccio mi ha quasi tolto il respiro. "Ero quasi certa che ti avrei trovato qui fratello..", ancora non ha smesso di stringermi, dal sollievo della sua voce capisco quanto deve essersi preoccupata non vedendomi tornare. "Complimenti Serena, sei riuscita a cogliere di sorpresa me, un Cavaliere Celeste d'Asturia! Impresa tutt'altro che semplice"; vedere il suo volto rasserenarsi e l'ansia che vi indugiava disperdersi in un sorriso mi riscalda il cuore. Perdonami Serena, sorella mia, questo avrei dovuto dirle, perdonami sorella per tutti i miei errori, per non essere stato in grado di proteggerti, di evitare che sofferenze indicibili si abbattessero su di te.. perdonami per non esserti stato accanto quando più avevi bisogno di me. E' questo ciò che dovrei implorare qui e ora. ma no, non ci riesco, e non so il perché. Lei deve avere intuito i miei pensieri perché mi ha nuovamente abbracciato con la stessa forza di qualche momento fa, "Ti voglio bene fratello. ora sono di nuovo felice.". E' da molto che non sento le lacrime rigarmi il viso, come ora. da troppo tempo oramai la brezza delicata del vespero non posava un fiore sul mio cuore in pace. grazie Serena.  
  
~ Chi illumina la strada ~  
  
" E dunque sei tu il ragazzino che sfida a duello ogni spadaccino che incrocia la sua strada?", mi colpì l'impassibilità che mostrava, la sua era una voce calma e grave, al cui confronto il mio tono sprezzante pareva stridere: "Se hai troppo paura di misurarti con me a duello farai meglio a consegnarmi ogni tuo avere, poiché solo a questa condizione ti sarà risparmiata la vita!". "Sembra che tu sappia come maneggiare la tua spada. qual è il tuo nome?", ma come poteva essere ancora così calmo? Gli risposi sfoggiando il mio migliore tono di sfida.. "Mi chiamo Allen Schezar .. in guardia !!" Attaccai. Così, senza pensare; come tante volte prima di allora, la mente vuota, anelando esclusivamente lo scontro. Tutto ciò che avevo, tutto ciò che ero, era lì in quel momento: il filo di una spada guidata dall'orgoglio e brandita dalla disperazione. Come sempre un solo colpo, la sorte dello scontro decisa da un unico attacco sferrato dal più forte. un colpo che io non riuscii nemmeno a vedere. Sconfitto! Impossibile! Come poteva essere accaduta una cosa simile?? "I tuoi fendenti sono ottimi, ciononostante dovresti perfezionare la tua tecnica. Non vi è luce nella tua spada." Luce?? Che importanza aveva ormai? Ero stato sconfitto. cos'altro poteva mai restarmi?! "Uccidimi. ti ho detto di uccidermi!" "Perché hai tanta fretta di morire?" "Per chi come me non ha né casa né famiglia la spada è tutto.. come posso vivere nel disonore di questa sconfitta!?", ma come avrebbe potuto comprendermi quello sconosciuto? Che poteva saperne lui di ciò che provavo io?! "Ciò che conta nell'arte della spada non sono la forza e la tecnica. il vero segreto risiede in ciò che hai dentro di te. Devi imparare ad allenare te stesso." Non solo quell'uomo era riuscito a sconfiggermi senza alcuna fatica, ma parlava come se mi conoscesse da sempre. Eppure non l'avevo mai incontrato prima. ma allora come. come poteva?? "Trovarti è stato più difficile di quanto pensassi. Allen Crusade Schezar VIII d'Asturia." Il mio nome completo? Io non glielo avevo rivelato.. Trovarmi? Dunque costui mi stava cercando, ma chi era?! Mai come in quei momenti la mia mente fu preda della più assoluta confusione: io, proprio io che mai ero stato battuto, venivo sconfitto come l'ultimo degli inetti! Improvvisamente ebbi paura. iniziai a tremare come mai prima di allora. Battuto. sconfitto. e chi mai era quest'uomo?. "Anni fa ti recasti a Palace con la tua famiglia, eri solo un bambino e forse non ricordi, ma io conoscevo i tuoi genitori. Rimasi colpito nel vederti osservare rapito la parata dei Cavalieri Celesti d'Asturia, e ancor più nel sentirti pronunciare il desiderio di divenire tu stesso un Cavaliere con tale vibrante determinazione." I Cavalieri Celesti d'Asturia. sì una volta desideravo più d'ogni altra cosa diventare uno di loro. Questo prima che tutto fosse distrutto e che il futuro si sbriciolasse come fragile cristallo nelle mie mani. Ma ora quest'uomo sembrava quasi poter riunire i frammenti dispersi, pareva riuscisse a vedere le mie mani, il mio cuore sanguinare. Il suo sguardo sembrava chiedermi di lasciare che quelle ferite fossero curate. E allora mi porse la mano, un unico debole filo che separava la caduta dalla redenzione. Io l'afferrai. Quando ormai ero perduto, egli ha illuminato la strada del mio cammino: allenare la spada. e allenare se stessi. Quello fu l'incontro con il mio maestro. il sommo Valgas. 


End file.
